xX Cookie Dough Xx
by have-a-cookie
Summary: With love in every chocolate chip!


**Rewritten. Well, edited anyways. I hope I managed to keep them in character (I haven't written a canon story in years so cut me some slack)**

**Pairing: Odd x Aelita**

**Rating: K+ (for kissing. So grow up…)**

**POV: Aelita**

**Other Info: It takes place right after Replika ok? I know it's been awhile, but think back ok? (It's the episode where Odd and Aelita kiss. Best episode EVER :D)**

**xX Cookie Dough Xx**

I looked out the window and one face kept coming back to me. _Odd Della Robbia, what have you done? _

I closed my eyes and remembered the kiss vividly. How soft his lips were. How we both had smiled into it. I sighed heavily and tried to get the thought to leave my head, but there was just something about that memory that was like a drug. An admittedly nice drug, but still.

I groaned. _It was necessary to get Nicolas and Herb to leave. I like Jeremie. I like Jeremie. I like Jeremie. I like Odd. I like Odd. I like- _I bit my lip. _Why do I like Odd when I KNOW I like Jeremie? Why?_

"Aelita and I will do it!"

I snapped my eyes opened and glanced across the room to see Odd, who was waving his hand excitedly in the air.

"Very well," Mrs. Hertz said, smiling slightly, "then I'll see you two after school in the cafeteria today."

I blinked and looked over at Odd again. This time he was smiling cheekily in my direction. "What did we sign up for?"

"Don't worry princess. You'll find out soon."

* * *

"Ah, Aelita, glad to see you made it."

I nodded and smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed for being the last to show up. Odd was sitting on a table in the cafeteria, swinging his feet. He looked up at me, "So, you want to know what I signed you up for?"

I smiled. "It'd certainly help."

Instead of Odd answering the question like I assumed he would, Mrs. Hertz answered instead, "As you most likely know, Kadic is putting on a bake sale this year. Different volunteers bake different things and Mr. Della Robbia here," she eyed him warily, "signed you both up for baking cookies. Which you would have known had you been paying attention in class."

I blushed slightly. So she had noticed. "Sounds easy enough."

"Today, you need to make about…250 cookies. They'll be chocolate chip cookies, and everything you need is in the kitchen. The flour, sugar, eggs…and the instructions are all on the counter. Do you two think you can handle it?" The question was directed more at Odd than me, but we both nodded anyways.

Mrs. Hertz gave us another small smile, then turned around and left the cafeteria, telling us that she'll check up on us soon.

"May I escort the princess to the kitchen?" Odd asked gallantly, offering his arm out for me to take. I blushed slightly, again reminded of our kiss, but shook the feeling off.

"You may, my good knight."

We laughed and walked to the kitchen, arms linked.

* * *

I took out a bowl and a few pans while Odd fumbled through the refrigerator and cabinets looking for ingredients. I bit back a laugh when he tried to carry everything we needed in one handful. "Would you like help?"

He dumped everything on the counter, "I think I got it." He smiled at me.

"So, how does one go about making cookies?"

There was a long pause before Odd rubbed the back of his neck. "I was kind of hoping you would know."

"You mean to tell me that you signed us up for baking cookies and you have no idea how to bake!"

Another long pause. His eyes shifted downwards and I felt bad about yelling. He suddenly brightened, "I bet Einstein would know. He's always on his computer, so I bet he's come across a recipe or two."

I nodded in agreement and pulled out my cell phone. I quickly dialed his number and waited while it rang. Odd started rummaging through the other cupboards of the kitchen, humming to himself.

"What's the problem Aelita?" He sounded panicked.

"I'm not in danger Jeremie." I mumbled. "I just need to ask you if you know the recipe for chocolate chip cookies."

I walked to the other side of the kitchen, where I saw a pad of paper and pencil (possibly for when chefs created food that was halfway decent and could make the recipe again). "Um…Jeremie?"

"This is what you called me for?"

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "Odd signed us up to make cookies-"

"You mean you're there because of Odd!"

"Jeremie, are you ok?" I hesitated, "Are you…jealous?"

There was a tense silence. I couldn't even hear Odd humming anymore. I held my breath and waited silently. Finally, Jeremie answered, "You've just been spending a lot of time with him lately."

"So you are jealous."

"I never said I was jealous…but maybe you could spend less time with him."

"But Odd's my friend."

"Yeah, but Aelita…you…kissed him last week and you have been around him a lot and-"

My blood boiled. Jeremie's one downfall was his overprotective nature. Especially lately. He always had to know where I was and who I was with. And if I was with Odd, chances were that within the next five minutes or so, someone else would join us. It was degrading and it made me feel like a child. (I ignored the fact that he was right - I HAD been spending a lot of time around Odd lately, and since Jeremie WAS my boyfriend I technically shouldn't have been but still…)

"-and I think you should just stop playing around and go study."

"But Jeremie! I want to hang out with my friends! I don't want to be cooped up for you and my schoolbooks!" I sounded like a child, and I knew it, but there was no stopping me now. "You keep preventing me from living my life. If it weren't for Odd, I wouldn't get to do half the things that I'm doing now! So stop treating me like a child!"

"Aelita-"

But I hung up.

"Aelita! I found a cookbook with a recipe and-hey…hey, what's wrong?" He placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're crying."

I wiped my hand across my cheek and looked away. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Jeremie and I just got into a fight."

Odd looked at me sympathetically. "Einstein will get over it. He's head over heals for you, isn't he?" He grinned, "So, don't worry princess, you guys will make up soon."

It was probably my imagination, but he seemed kind of sad. I knew I was. But not because of Jeremie.

Odd opened up the cookbook, "Shall we get started?"

I nodded, smiling at him.

* * *

We pulled out the last batch from the oven. The kitchen now smelled like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. I could have lived in there forever.

Odd thought so too, as he reached for a cooling cookie. I swatted his hand and made a disapproving face, which he laughed at.

"You look just like Ulrich when you make that face."

So I made the face again, which made him laugh harder.

"Hey Princess?"

"Yeah Odd?"

"We have all this cookie dough left…" he gestured to the mixing bowl. "When I was younger, mom would let me lick the bowl." He took a pair of spoons from a drawer and offered me one, "Want some?"

He dug in and took a spoon full, putting it into his mouth and smiling.

"Isn't that bad for you?"

"But it's so good! Just try it!"

So I did. "It's good!"

"Told you so."

We sat there for awhile, taking spoonfuls of the dough from the bowl, eating it happily together.

He grinned and stuck his finger into the bowl. I titled my head slightly, and he swiped the finger across my cheek.

"Hey!" I giggled, wiping my face.

_Maybe this is why I like Odd so much. He's…playful. And can make moments like these…well, nice._

I mirrored his actions. He stuck his tongue out at me, but took no action to remove the cookie dough. He just continued eating like I hadn't done a thing. I rolled my eyes. Typical Odd.

"Hey Odd."

"Hmm?"

"You have cookie dough on your face." I moved my finger and brushed the sticky dough off. "There you go. Now you're presentable."

He snickered. "Well I guess I should return the favor and tell you that you also have cookie dough on your face."

I suddenly became self conscious. "What? Where?" I touched the cheek he rubbed the dough on, wondering if I had missed some, but all I could feel was skin.

He grabbed my hand gently. "Here. I'll get it."

He leaned in closely, his cheeks slightly flushed. He kissed me softly, brushing my hair back. It felt just as good as the first time.

And I knew then that cookie dough was my favorite food.

**End**

**A/N: Rewrite complete :D. Although, I think that while it's better than my first draft, it's still not that great T_T ah well…**

**Revieww? **


End file.
